Mi vida contigo
by Marie'Rox
Summary: Después de tantas luchas al fin estamos juntos, hemos sido merecedores de estos logros. Continuemos nuestra vida con un nuevo vínculo atado a nosotros. Porque a la final mi vida es contigo.


**Disclaimer: **_Boys Before Flowers no me pertenece, las ganas mias pero no; lastima queria a esos asiaticos para mi xD. _

**Mi vida Contigo**

¿Alguna vez pensaron que la felicidad podía ser tan plena y satisfactoria?

Tan pacifica como escuchar el canto de los pajarillos que se asomaban a plena luz del día o llenarse de una paz interior tan grande que ni siquiera importaba si la ciudad corría peligro de un atentado.

¿Cómo no?

A veces esa felicidad podía ser tan egoísta que pensar en el bienestar de segundas personas era la mínima parte de una preocupación nula. ¿Pero quien podría culparla de pensar de esa manera? Por supuesto que ella es una civil muy cuidadosa y protectora con sus seres queridos, alguien que daría su vida sin rechistar para conservar ese brillo de la llamada vida de cualquier persona, seguramente merecedora de un acto tan noble como ese.

El caso aquí, no es exactamente el de salvar vidas, sino que su felicidad es tan ciega, una sensación tan positiva y primitiva que la llenaba de un jubilo enorme y que conociendo ese sentir… esa ceguera se volvía maravillosa. Darle una definición a lo que sentía es quedarse corta de palabras, no tiene una definición clara o universal, más bien es un estado integral progresivo del ser humano, un sentimiento reconfortante que le gustaría que fuera el más abundante en la faz de la tierra, pero como siempre nada puede ser absolutamente bonito o lo suficiente perfecto para complacer las manías que cada quien quiere para si mismo.

Ella en sus cinco sentidos pensaba conservar y atesorar cada momento como una joya invaluable y única, pues no siempre se vivía con la plenitud de haber alcanzado uno de sus más anhelados sueños y saberse dueña de un corazón que solamente latía, palpitaba y se compasaba rítmicamente como dos gotas hechas para encontrarse en algún hilván perdido. Por ella.

Acostándose en el mueble color granate en el que residía, se dejó llevar por hermosos recuerdos de su adolescencia alocada. De su trabajo como tintorera, de su trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurant vendiendo bolas de arroz, del repartidora de periódicos, de sus otras múltiples ocupaciones… en fin escoger un trabajo fijo en ese momento era una tarea un poco difícil.

La entrada triunfal que se llevó al ingresar en la secundaria Shinhwa cuando le llevaba un pedido a un chico rico… del escándalo formado cuando ese mismo muchacho asaltó contra su propia vida y que al ver como se elaboraba ese ruin acto no le quedó mas remedio que tomar con rapidez una de sus manos para evitar un desenlace fatal. Luego la aparición de su famoso titulado "Chica Maravilla" recorriendo con presteza en el mundo del Internet, para después recibir una tentadora oferta en el ingreso a esa institución tan reconocida- tratado que rechazó inmediatamente, pues su abolido interés era como comer calcetines sucios a mitad de invierno- Cosa que fue en vano, sus padres fascinados con la idea de que su única hija estudiara en tan importante escuela fue el grito para el traslado crucial, lo cual conllevaba a que su palabra se convirtiera en inútiles protestas incoherentes.

Y por si fuera poco… el flamante encontronazo con el grupo adorado y temido a la vez, los populares F4. Eso fue el cuadro decisivo para concluir con su estupenda bienvenida.

Menuda vuelta otorgó todo eso a su peculiar vida.

Cerrando sus ojos con una divertida sonrisa, se recordó que el presente era mucho más grato y sensacional de lo que pudo imaginar.

Ensimismada en la caja fuerte de sus pensamientos, no se percató del débil chirrido ocasionado por la puerta de madera en un costado de donde se encontraba echada. Un perfume inundó sus fosas nasales y a toda la habitación que se fundía en un silencio desparramado desde lo más alto del techo de viga. Ese olor tan conocido… uno muy penetrante y masculino.

Abriendo sus iris y ahogando una sonora exclamación, giró su vista solo para encontrarse a su pareja en pose sensual.

Decidida a acudir a sus brazos, el mismo se adelantó al encuentro.

— ¡Goo Joon Pyo has regresado!— exclamó con un signo de alegría que no podía pasar desapercibido.

- Mi Jan Di creo que te he dado una gran sorpresa— dice con la misma tonalidad de su esposa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo habías estado ahí parado?— le pregunta con evidente curiosidad.

- El tiempo suficiente para poder admirarte e intuir que tengo a la mujer más hermosa que pueda existir.

Geum Jan Di conmocionada por su declaración no resistió el hecho de atraerle para si y unir sus bocas en un beso suave y ansioso.

No le veía desde hace un mes cuando fue informada del presuroso viaje que Joon Pyo realizaría. La corporación Shinhwa se había aliado con una empresa de gran repercusión en el ámbito social localizada en Japón, esta unión fortalecería vínculos lejanos y reconocería la excelente habilidad del nuevo heredero que el respetado dueño de la corporación había dejado a cargo.

Estaba acostumbrada a esos viajes inesperados que salían de repente,_ tenia_ que estar acostumbrada, no por nada era la radiante esposa del sucesor más rico del país. Su agenda era tanta, que podría pasar las 24 horas del día sin verle y él como buen chico no dejaba puesto para el descanso y se dedicaba a trabajar el 100%, llenando así el orgullo que sus padres tenían en la mira. Poco se daba el lujo de compartir con él y a veces eso le hastiaba… al igual que lo comprendía.

Sin más preámbulo, se dejó mimar, querer y abrir paso a esos labios que en poco tiempo había añorado. Tiró sus brazos al cuello de Goo Joon Pyo y él como respuesta la tomó de la cintura y fue depositándola de nuevo en el rojo oscuro traste.

Al principio fue solo un roce, de esos tímidos y dulces que provocaban un cosquilleo agradable y que se extendía como un calor demasiado placentero. Le concedió el acceso para profundizar más el beso y dejar pasar sus traviesas lenguas que danzaron a su encuentro. Se abandonaron a las caricias que disfrutaban en esos lentos movimientos, a esas sensaciones que siempre experimentaban cuando se enlazaban con devoción uno con el otro. Ladearon sus cabezas a fin de obtener un ángulo distinto y mejor encajamiento como una pieza de puzzle. Necesitaban sentirse y saborearse después de esa larga ausencia sin la calidez que constantemente se brindaban.

Una tos mal disimulada hizo ecos en la pequeña pieza. Los dos jóvenes cortaron el contacto para mirar sorprendidos a la persona que extraordinariamente les interrumpió. Jan Di apenada levantó su mirada a la bóveda confiriendo un notable agrado hacia el espacio entre esos dos pilares. En cambio Joon Pyo sentenció con una mirada irritada al ser que se atrevió a molestarle en ese instante.

-¡OH vaya mi querido Goo Joon Pyo, no me mires así!— dice el recién llegado.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Yi Jung?— le pregunta un ya disgustado moreno.

- Mira que venir aquí tan lejos a recibirte y tú me sales con esto— se reprocha con fingida represalia.

- ¡No me salgas con esos cuentos baratos!—replicó su amigo mientras se paraba de la comodidad donde estaba y ofrecía una mano a Jan Di para levantarse— Llegastes en un mal momento, te lo aseguro— aclaró resignado.

- Bueno de eso no hay duda— dijo a medida que expandía su sonrisa y les daba un atisbo de picardía—pero la culpa es de ustedes por no cerciorarse de que la puerta estuviera completamente cerrada— finaliza con un encogimiento de hombros.

Un bufido suena.

- Como sea, he de buena educación no expiar a tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?

- Ya te dije que vosotros…

- ¡Okey ya basta!— enuncia una enojada Geum Jan Di. No estaba de humor de soportar otras riñas que casualmente no veía desde hace cuatro semanas.

Yi Jung alza las manos en son de paz y le muestra una de esas sonrisas que derriten a las chicas en cuestión de segundos. Y es que el chico seguía igual de guapo como le conoció, caracterizado por esos ojos picaros y risa matadora. Menos mal que ya había asentando cabeza y establecido una relación con su mejor amiga.

- Esta bien— suspira aflorando un gesto de total animación— ¿Ga Eul vino contigo?— preguntó con un brillo esperanzado.

El muchacho le afirma con un asentimiento— No solo ella, también los demás.

La peli-negra dudó un ápice pero consultó— ¿Me puedes decir desde que hora están aquí?— ¿Cómo es eso de que ahora pueden entrar a su casa quien deseé? Claro que no le molesta, de cualquier forma ellos eran exclusividades que en escasas oportunidades se hallaban. Unos especimenes que lograban cualquier objetivo por más intricado que fuera.

Ahora fue el turno de escuchar la carcajada de su marido.

-¿Qué pasa?— le cuestiona con una ceja alzada.

- ¡Ay chica maravilla! empiezo a cavilar que si no tienes el debido cuidado hasta un ladrón podría entrar. Eso no es correcto amada mía.

Jan Di iba a protestar pero se quedó con el habla en la garganta ¿Qué insinuaba? Como un click dedujo el sentido a la frase enviándole un fulminante ojeada ¡El hecho de que a EL no lo sintiera llegar es lógico! ¿Pero es que nadie de la casa le avisaba? ¿Es decir es la señora de la casa? Tiene sentido.

Exhaló con sufrible paciencia y apartó el tono de ironía con que Joon Pyo le habló.

- Vaya eso me dolió a mi, mas que a ti Geum Jan Di— atribuye el muchacho de ojos rasgados.

- ¿En serio?—les siguió la corriente— Entonces deberías correr al personal por descuido _presidente._

Goo Joon Pyo se mofó un rato del desaire de su joven esposa.

- ¡Muy bien! Esto ha sido lo mas gracioso que he escuchado ¿la heroica Geum Jan Di diciendo que despida a los empleados por negligencia a su trabajo? Que buen descubrimiento me he llevado.

- ¡GOO JOON PYO! No seas tan cínico— le reclama ya encrespada. Acababa de llegar, ella extrañándole como una fiel idiota y actualmente discutían por una estupidez…y él todavía seguía divirtiéndose a su costa.

Unas aceleradas pisadas se oyeron.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿No me digan que ya están peleando? – Song Woo Bin se asomó por la rendija del marco.

- Es que en vez de parecer un matrimonio sensato y maduro, parecen unos niños sin remedio—la voz provino de la simpática Chu Ga Eul.

- ¡Ga Eul!— voceó borrando todo rastro de enfado que pudo tener— me alegra verte. Ven necesito decirte algo muy importante.

La chica marchó llevando arrastras a la desconcertada aludida que no entendía la reciente impaciencia de esta. Tropezando con un sorprendido Ji Hoo, Jan Di concedió varias reverencias manifestando torpes disculpas y saludos repetitivos diciendo que pronto les atendería como tal. Seguidamente continúo marchando dejando al grupo completamente confundido.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ga Eul a pesar de las pocas veces que había visitado esos lares, podía deducir que llamarle "pequeña vivienda" era un sinónimo de mordacidad y siendo verdaderamente sinceros cualquier pertenencia de esta familia no era nada normal. A su manera Jan Di hacia ver su hogar modesto a pesar de lo lujoso que podría parecer. Olvidaba decir que esta casa no es la "oficial"…. La pareja quiso pasar tiempo en su casa de playa. Un lugar relajado, tranquilo y que se adaptaba a comodidades bastantes viables.

Subiendo las escaleras con rapidez, llegaron a una habitación amplia, teñida de un color blanco y marfil que atribuía una incólume sencillez. No había necesidad de un aire acondicionado, puesto que el aire fresco era mejor opción para una cabañuela y se degustaba esa esencia de mar salado.

Sentándose en el suave colchón, esperó que su amiga tomara la palabra.

Por otra parte, esta estaba ansiosa y algo nerviosa. Abría y cerraba la boca sin saber como comenzar.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?— se atrevió a exhortar Ga Eul. Impaciente ante las acciones de la peli- negra. Estaba muy inquieta.

- ¡No! Nada de que preocuparse. Todo esta bien, bien— Rió con cara de circunstancia— Es que yo, bueno… veras— se tomo su tiempo para seguir. Prosiguió a mirar a través de una ventana— hace unas semanas he estado cavilando acerca de un presentimiento que tengo, mas que eso puedo asegurar que sea cierto, sin embargo debo tener la certeza de que es verdadero.

- ¿A que te refieres exactamente?

- Síntomas… esos síntomas de agotamientos y mareos.

La chica escuchaba atentamente.

- Al principio fue raro ¿no? No caía en el problema. Pasando los días he pensado que esto no es cuestión de caprichos y que la posibilidad de que esta enferma es de cero— pronunciaba lentamente concentrada en su declaración— Solo pienso que es eso… y no me he atrevido a decirle nada a Goo Joon Pyo sin la veracidad de una prueba. Lamentablemente mi madre esta a kilómetros de aquí y pues… no hubiera sido discreta en lo absoluto— con deseo atavía la mano de ella en su regazo— Ga Eul eres mi única ayuda para dar el paso a saber si es cierto o no. Se que es estupido no moverme por mi misma o reaccionar como es debido pero eres la única persona a quien necesito en estos momentos.

¡Esa noticia era asombrosa!

Signicaba que…

- ¿Estas segura de hacer esto así? Yo creo que mejor persona antes de mi es Goo Joon Pyo.

- Talvez pero como te dije es solo una sospecha y quiero ser yo quien se lo diga en tal caso.

- De acuerdo. Vamos.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Pasar una tarde agradable y amena con sus amigos siempre era signo de buena camaradería. Eran signos de que más allá de sus diferencias en cuanto a gustos, creencias y otras excentricidades a lo largo de los años o mejor dicho desde que tenia el gusto de haberlos conocidos, prácticamente desde críos… son muestra del gran estima que les guardaba.

Sin el apoyo, consejos, buenas riñas ofrecidas y un sinfín de cosas, infería a que su gran idiotez hubiera ganado en esta partida de vida que comenzaba a disfrutar.

Los cuatro eran unos grandes idiotas en su adolescencia, quizás se salvaba Ji Hoo pero igual seguían siendo unos impertinentes.

Aquello época donde solía gozar del sufrimiento ajeno y torturar a alumnos a base de insípidas acusaciones, sin lógica y sentido. Él saberse dueño y lider de ese colegio, de tener el poder para subyugar a los demás, de provocar la admiración en muchachitas ricas, incitar con descaro al resto estudiantado… miedo a irritarle o humillarles en cada ocasión que le daba la gana. Tenían que respetarle y obedecer a largarse con la boca cerrada con una simplona tarjeta roja. Caso cerrado.

Esa era la clase de persona que solía ser… Ese era el Gran Goo Joon Pyo.

¿De que podía estar orgulloso en ese tiempo? Puras patrañas.

No conocía el significado de la verdadera amistad y mucho menos del amor. Cosas que en su vacía vida de rico faltaba… eran llenadas por afectos materiales que a la hora de la verdad… no era lo que deseaba. Quería sentir como era una familia normal, ahogar las mascaras de burócrata de las que quería huir… algo tan fácil como eso. Su luz llegó de repente transformada en una pequeña chica con carácter ostinante y sagaz. A partir de allí su vida cambió radicalmente.

Cambió a su condición actual…

Esta casa ubicada en una de las adyacencias de Hong Kong desprendía un dinamismo aperreado en olvidar. Apegada a sus raíces escondía una ostentación puramente china y acostumbrarse al ambiente tranquilo, lejos de las aglomeraciones que notablemente frecuentaba era como regalarse un respiro cargado de aguas transparentes, sabor tropical, y recorridos en diversas islas periféricas. Un paisaje de belleza impecable. Hasta en las noches… esa atmósfera plagada de inquietante paz absorbía todo rastro de pesadumbres.

El viento voraz y recio le hacia cosquillas. La vista se le nublaba con los revoltosos lacios cabellos que colisionaban contra su cara, el frío pasaba factura por todo su cuerpo y se preguntaba impacientemente donde carajos estaba metida su esposa.

Hace media hora le llamó acordando que le esperara a orillas de la playa.

Inclinándose fue acomodándose en la suave arena, con el panorama del mar…tan largo e incalculable… tan grande como el solo podría ser. El sonido de las olas rugía con tenacidad, al paso de unas débiles zancadas que por tacto no se escuchaba. Unas finas manos se enredaron en su cuello.

- ¿Me has esperado mucho tiempo?— le sisea pausadamente.

- ¡Uh estas congelada pero yo más lo estoy!— Le responde, no contestando a la breve pregunta. ¿Qué si llevaba mucho tiempo? Si vale dos horas aproximadamente pero eso no es nada. Curioso de la actitud de ella, se voltea quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

- Hoy estas muy rara ¿Pasa algo?— le dice con un gesto bastante serio.

- Perdona, estas helado y se que mi comportamiento no fue el adecuado— se desenlaza de su cuello y se sienta aun lado con su vista al frente— Mañana me disculpare con los chicos y pasaremos un día lleno de celebración— pendiente de cada detalle, se fija del brillo especial que brota de sus pupilas.

-¿Celebración?— inquiere.

Jan Di le mira de reojo con una bromista sonrisa.

- Joon Pyo mañana es tu cumpleaños— declaró como lo más obvio del mundo, como si le dará una básica lección a un niño de primaria.

Goo Joon Pyo parpadeó distraído.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – soltó con pitorreo.

- Creo que la pregunta es invertida— dio a entender la peli-negra con el ceño fruncido.

- En todo caso ¿todo este secreteo tuyo y extraña conducta es debido a mi cumpleaños?— preguntó con un ápice de rareza. Lo cierto es que si Jan Di no le recordaba, no hubiera pensado en ese motivo.

- Tiene que ver— concordó con esa molesto misterio que le estaba encrespando los nervios.

- ¡Y porque no me lo dices abiertamente! Siento que estoy jugando un juego de palabras—suspira con resignación y un toque de reproche.

La cantarina risa de su amada lo hipnotizó.

- Es sobre tu regalo de cumpleaños. Lo tengo y mi corazón dice que te encantara—le expresa con aquella alegría que no lograba entender.

- ¡Demonios! Sigues haciéndolo— exaspera tomando con paciencia su cabeza— ¿Y se puede saber con puño y letra cual es el apreciado regalo?— le pregunta con sarcasmo.

El silencio baila por unos segundos.

Jan Di se reajustó mas en su posición y en cuanto a la cercanía. Sus alientos se entremezclaban.

- Ese regalo es una bendición y que a partir de ahora amaremos con todo nuestro ser— las gélidas manos se posaron en su cara enviándole un escalofrió agradable— es un regalo de dios. Aunque mañana sea tu cumpleaños, no he aguantado las ganas de decírtelo ahora mismo— sus frentes estaban unidas y se sentía atado a una conexión… se sentía hechizado—Mi amor estoy esperando un hijo de ti.

Esa oración hizo eco en su mente y más allá de lo imaginativo. Se quedo quieto y en omisión asimilando cada silaba pronunciada como si hubiera sido un susurro proveniente del mar. Se separó lo necesario para observar el semblante de su bella compañera… reflejaba un ansia eterna de amor y riqueza, un alborozo pintando con esferas brillantes que hacia competencia con la luz de la luna, un deseo plagiado de los retoños de la vida, esa alba adormecida despertada en ese instante.

- Tu… Tuu…embarazada— se repetía torpemente todavía sorprendido por tan semejante declaración.

- Si tonto ¿Lo has asimilado?— preguntó con toda la ternura que profesaba.

- Des… ¿desde cuando sabes eso?— el impacto aun no cesaba.

- Hoy he ido con Ga Eul al médico— responde apreciando el desencaje en las facciones de Joon Pyo. Agregó— se que de haberlo sabido tu, hubieras querido acompañarme al chequeo— paró con un dedo el intento de interrumpirla— pero mis planes no eran esos. Quería hacerlo como en estos momentos hago, aquí nosotros dos, la arena, el mar… las olas… y las estrellas como testigo.

Las estrellas…

A esa hora, la noche acechaba más elegante que nunca. Su inmensidad era grandiosa, omnipotente al máximo. Las estrellas siempre había sido su astro favorito, aquel por el cual había estudiado su complejidad, estudiando para que su padre algún día le dedicara de su valioso tiempo a él y poder ir a contemplarla con su telescopio. Sueño de niño que siempre quiso cumplir… pero detrás de ese disfraz sembraban una mentira.

Un viejo recuerdo vino titilando. Recapituló la aspiración que presentó al poder consumir ese afán, poder cumplir su deseo de niño.

- ¿En que piensas?— murmuró Jan Di desviando su raciocinio.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa surcó— Soy feliz, afortunado y completo. Tengo todo el tiempo para disfrutarlo, disfrutar de las delicias que me brinda la vida y las oportunidades para valorar cada segundo. Soy feliz de tenerte a mi lado y vivir cada experiencia que se nos presente. Dichoso porque pronto seré padre y tu una madre ejemplar. Daremos lo mejor de nosotros para criar y educar a nuestro hijo o hija, sea bienvenido con amor— una envidiable paz se apoderaba de su ser— y los venideros que dios nos de. No olvido a nuestras familias y amigos que siempre nos han apoyado, después de afrontar tantas dificultades para estar juntos, que no hay obstáculos que venza la predilección de querer estar con alguien, ni siquiera ser de una clase alta y otra media… o un idolatra rico y una tintorera a penas con experiencia ¿no crees Geum Jan Di?— acaba con una comprensible imagen.

Evitar las emociones que Jan Di sintió es poco a lo que vendrían. Ella amaba locamente a ese hombre amaba cada espasmo que le hacia sentir, cuando la hacia reír, rabiar, o incluso llorar como actualmente hacia pero de felicidad. Sus lágrimas corrían libres por su rostro, dejando huellas por sus mejillas; por supuesto, ellos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales, pudieron proteger esa dicha.

- No llores— le pide con amabilidad.

- Es tu culpa, así que no hables— replicó mientras se limpiaba los sollozos.

Goo Joon Pyo tiró a su esposa sobre la tersa arenilla— ¿quieres jugar?— propuso.

- ¿Jugar?

A continuación comenzaron a rodar por todo el largo campo de tierra, a retorcerse de risas a base de cosquillas y simulando un combate haber quien resultaba ganador. Saber cuanto se entretuvieron ahí regocijándose nadie lo sabia. Lo que si sabia el moreno, era que daría lo que fuera por estar así, abrazados y besándose. Sus labios amaban los suyos, así como la luna a las estrellas, así como el mar a la arena e infinitamente…

- Oye…

-¿Qué?— interrogó.

- Feliz cumpleaños….

Abrió sus ojos, admirando el adorable sonrojo de su mujer, no creyendo que calcada vista fuera tan fascinante. Sonrió. Que mejor cumpleaños pudo tener… uno tan dulce y absorbente como ese.

Inigualablemente su vida le pertenecía.

Mi vida esta atada contigo hasta la muerte.

* * *

**Awww pero que lindo- se tira a llorar-**

**Nah jeje ^^**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Primero un gran saludo… y si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por haber leído este humilde oneshot. A mi parecer falta autoras que se animen a escribir sobre este dorama que es tan bonito… y me realce la idea de escribir algo ¡vamos que vale la pena hacerlo!**

**Espero sus comentarios, de verdad su opinión es importante. Dudas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, todo a la orden ^^**

**Y además decidí volver al FF, tenia historias subidas pero tuve que borrarlas…**

**Con mucho cariño.**

**Mariee'Rox**


End file.
